Villains
by Table for Two
Summary: Sequel to 'Heroes'. X has taken over his family's franchise like he was supposed to. But, with Briar on 'parole' it looks like X is in it deep. On a business trip to Gotham, many things begin to blossom, change, and decisions are made. Now go and read.
1. Happy Birthday?

**Nana nana! Tomorrow's my birthday! I don't feel like writing a whole lot here 'cuz people are making me sad. No one wants to hang out with me to celebrate my birthday…Oh well, life sucks, so what else is new? Oh hello there pessimism, I didn't see you there!**

**Disclaimer:**** No, I don't own Teen Titans, or Starbucks Coffee :P**

**Anyway, I now introduce you to the sequel of 'Heroes'…**

**Villains **

**By Table for Two

* * *

**

"Here he is, sir. Make it quick. Visiting hours will be over in a few minutes." The guard warned as he slammed the cell door shut and walked away from the prisoner's cell leaving the stranger to his own agenda. The man sitting on the thin cot looked up with tired eyes.

"Who are you?"

The stranger pulled a silver briefcase out from behind his back then placed it in front of the prisoner. He backed away towards the door as the man on the cot unlocked the briefcase revealing a gray suit, a red silk tie, and a black dress shirt, plus a pair of black square-toe loafers. A quiet beeping could be heard from underneath the layers of clothes. He slid his hand underneath the fabric, and into one of the shoes pulling out a small, rectangular device that was very similar to a beeper. Red numbers flashed as they wound down from thirty.

"Welcome to your 'parole', Mr. Cassinger." The stranger walked away from the cell pulling his hat farther down his face and his coat collar higher up on his neck.

Briar Cassinger stared wide-eyed at the bomb in his hand. It got closer and closer to zero with each passing second. As the numbers finally began to enter the single digits, he leapt from his cot and threw the 'beeper' at the wall of his cell that faced the outside world.

Fire irrupted as the bomb went off, completely demolishing the cement blocks forming the cell's outer wall. Briar stood in front of the gaping hole in pure shock. The escape alarms started to sound. He looked to the briefcase then to the door where he could hear the pounding noise of several guards making their way to the prison cell; his own personal hell. A huge smirk crawled and sat itself upon the man's lips as he grabbed the silver case in a snap decision.

"Time for a little reunion." He growled.

The door blasted open and more than thirty guards began to pour into the cell as the escapee leapt out of the hole in what was left of the wall.

* * *

**Three weeks later…

* * *

**

It was nine in the afternoon, but all the lights in Titans Tower were off. Normally, they were always on until the Titans decided to retire for the night, which was around eleven. However, tonight was not a normal night.

"Shut _up_, Jasper. He'll be walking in soon!" A petite empath hissed at one of the boys hiding behind the counter in the main ops room. "Yes. We must be quiet if we are to do the surprising for friend Cody." The alien princess whispered in agreement.

"Be quiet, ya'll! He's coming!" The cybernetic teen jumped away from the door and rolled behind the couch next to his green best friend and his spiky headed leader.

"Wait! Do you think I blew up too many balloons?" The blond geomancer rose up slightly out of her hiding spot from under the dining room table. A dark-haired boy answered. "No, I think it's fine, I mean he loves balloons, so-"

"Would you both shut up? _He's coming!_" A teenage girl with brown and red hair whispered from the kitchen. The doors opened with a soft hiss and a teenage boy in black slacks, dress shoes, white collared shirt, black tie, black disheveled hair, and sparkling blue, sapphire eyes walked in.

"Hello?" He asked softly. "Anyone in here?" Shaking his head, the boy threw his jacket to the floor and began to walk to the center of the room when the lights flicked on.

**"SURPRISE!" **

Everyone jumped from his or her hiding places throughout the main ops room. The boy yelled in shock and jumped back. "WHAT THE HELL?"

Two brothers, one brother with hazel eyes and brown hair, the other with black hair that hung in his bright green eyes **(A.N.: vlad and jasp were always brothers I just never pointed it out. Sorry ha, ha.) **ran into the middle of the room, picked up the teenager, and placed him on their shoulders. "Happy Birthday, Cody!" They shouted in unison.

Cody laughed as all the teens in the room began to crowd around them. "Vlad! Jasp! Man, put me down guys!" Vladimir and Jasper looked at each other and shrugged. In an instant, Cody was falling to the floor.

"Nice." He muttered as he lifted himself from the gray carpet. "Well, well, kid. You finally joined the big dogs. Welcome to your eighteenth year!" The brown and red haired girl stepped forward and gave her best friend a quick hug.

"Uh-huh. So, lemme guess…you organized this to get back at me for that surprise party last year, right, Kelsey?" The dark-haired teen stretched out his back as he said this.

Kelsey rolled her eyes. "Although that would be perfect revenge since I _told_ you last year that I hate surprises, but you ignored me, threw a surprise party for my eighteenth birthday, and scared me half-to-death; causing me to punch Vladimir in the nose." She glared and Cody rubbed the back of his head. "But, no. _I_ wasn't the one who organized this little shin-dig." Kelsey walked to the edge of the circle around her best friend and grabbed the empath. "_She_ was. Happy Birthday, Cody." The teenage guitarist smirked and walked to her boyfriend's side giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

Cody smiled at the girl in front of him. "Hey there, Sunshine. Got anything for my birthday?" He smirked and raised an eyebrow suggestively. She smiled back at him and rose up on her tiptoes. Cody closed his eyes and leaned forward to meet her halfway. But, instead of meeting her lips with his own, Cody felt a sharp snap against his head and neck as a party hat was placed atop his head. His eyes shot open and he saw his girlfriend's smirking face. "Happy Birthday." She leaned up and gave him a small peck on his lips and made her way back to the edge of the circle.

"Glorious! We have been planning all day for the celebration of the day you were taken from the snargleflak!" Cody stepped back and cocked his head to the side with a worried expression on his face. "Uhm…" Robin came up and elbowed him in the ribs. "Just go with it." The teen drummer nodded.

He cleared his throat. "Uh, heh, thanks, Star. It means a lot!" He stepped forward and lightly wrapped his arms around the girl in a friendly hug, which she returned enthusiastically.

After being dropped back to the floor the second time that evening, Cody received a pat on the back along with a 'Happy Birthday' from Cyborg, a small hug from Terra, and a nod from Beast Boy, which Cody returned stiffly. It was kind of shocking to see the green teen out of his room.

Even after a month of being a Titan, and living at the Tower, Beast Boy _still_ couldn't man up to the fact that Raven had chosen Cody over him. He barely ever came out of his room. The only times he did, he'd only come out for missions, and when that happened he'd ignore everyone. The guy wouldn't even come out of his room to eat. Finally, Cyborg had had enough. He made a slot in the changeling's door that he could slide open, so that they could slide food through. Everyone took turns taking food to him, and they always tried to coax him out of his room.

Raven was the one who made the most frequent visits to boy's room. She tried to talk to him; to apologize. But, he never listened. He'd just lie on his bed and glare at the bottom of the top bunk as hot tears leaked from his eyes and began to trek down the side of his face. Raven never forgave herself for hurting him like she did. She may not show it, but at night Cody could hear her crying as he passed her door on late night missions.

Cody shook his head. The boy had Terra…He just wouldn't get over Raven and tell Terra yes. It'd been a couple weeks since Terra had finally told Beast Boy about her mistakes and her feelings, about how she had lied about her memory loss, everything, and he had told her he needed time. It was just sad.

Cody was brought out of his reverie as Kelsey threw a small box wrapped in black paper at his head. "Ouch." He rubbed the temple where the corner of the box hit him. "Present time." She sang.

He rolled his eyes as he was dragged by an enthusiastic Starfire and energy drink fueled Cyborg pull him to a pile of boxes, big and small, and all wrapped in bright and dark wrapping paper. Raven walked to his side and slipped her hand in his. "Happy Birthday, Cody." He smirked at the petite girl, and he kissed her chakra softly. "Thanks, Sunshine." He turned to the presents and sighed. "So where to begin…"

Vladimir came up to Cody with his hand wrapped around Kelsey's. "Here. It's from Kelsey and I." Vlad tossed the box Kelsey had thrown at his head just a few minutes ago to him. Cody chuckled softly and let go of the half-demon's hand as he began to unwrap his present.

The wrapping paper fell to the floor and Starfire was gripping Robin's arm with complete intensity as she watched him pull the top off the box. Cyborg grinned at Robin's pained expression and Terra laughed as Raven caught Jasper as he tried to spike the punch.

Cody joined in on Terra's laughter as he saw Jasp's stunned expression. After Jasper was sat on the couch bound by dark magic so he couldn't move, Cody turned back to the box. Inside it sat a silver Rolex, with a black face, and crimson red hands. **(A.N.: a.k.a. a fancy watch)**. His eyes widened. "Whoa…Guys…This is incredible…" Kelsey laughed.

"Yeah, we know. I mean, Mr. Businessman has to have a watch now, right?" Cody rolled his eyes.

"Har, har. I'm not a businessman, I just took over the Cassinger franchise it doesn't mean that…" He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, I'm a businessman." Vladimir laughed and rolled his eyes.

Starfire flew up to Cody with a huge grin on her face. "Oh friend! You must open mine and boyfriend Robin's present next!" Robin laughed at his girlfriend and handed Cody a long, thin box. The blue-eyed teen nodded to his 'leader' in a silent thank you. He pulled to top off the box and his eyes lit up as he saw a pair of red and black drumsticks with his name written in silver paint on the sides of both of the sticks. "Damn, Robin. How the hell did you get these?" Cody plucked one from the box and twirled it in his hand before placing it back in the box.

"Well, the guy at Jump Music said these were the best in town, so we thought you'd enjoy it." Starfire and Robin smiled at his stunned expression. "Thanks! This is crazy! I mean, seriously."

Cyborg took the box out of Cody's hands and handed him the second to last box. "Here man. Open Terra's before Raven's." Terra sat on the counter in the kitchen as he began to open his present. "I found it out in the mountain the other day, and I thought you'd like it." A rock sat in the box. It was ink-black with a crack in the middle. It resembled an 'X' and the edges of the 'X' were slightly tinged red. "Thanks, Terra." He nodded to her and put the box down. Cyborg laughed and grabbed Cody by his arm and began to run down the hall. Everyone else did their best to keep up as they went down to the garage.

The cybernetic teen spun around and rubbed his metallic hands together. "Okay, so listen up Cassinger. You know how you wrecked your ride last week?" Cody rolled his eyes. "Yes, are you ever gonna drop that?" Cyborg laughed and threw a pair of car keys at him. "Shut up man. Anyway, this is your present from me and the grass stain." He jerked his thumb to the sullen teenager standing in the corner by himself. Cyborg turned back around and walked to a white tarp over a massive object in the middle of the spacious garage.

"Now, may I have a drum roll please?" Kelsey began to drum on her legs as Cyborg grabbed the edge of the tarp and threw it to the side. "Happy Birthday, man!" Kelsey stopped drumming as the tarp fell to the floor. Everyone's mouths fell to the floor at the sight of Cody's new vehicle.

It was a black Porsche with red racing stripes. On the bottom of the driver's side door was Cody's name in a slanted font. "Holy. Shit." Cyborg wiped away a tear. "I know. She's a beauty."

Several car discussion moments later, everyone had returned back upstairs for cake. Afterwards, one by one, all the Titans began to head for their rooms. Jasper, Vladimir, and Kelsey left for their own apartments.

It was as Cody was walking Raven back to her room that they actually began to talk.

"So, Sunshine, do I get anything special?" The teen smirked as she rolled her eyes. Raven reached into her cloak and pulled out a journal. "Here." Cody's face lost all emotion as he looked down at the journal. His name was engraved into the front cover. Instead of it being black and red though, it was white. It was the same exact journal he had when he was young. "Where'd you get this?"

Raven blushed slightly and she shifted her gaze away from his intense eyes. "I found it. It was in your mother's safe in New York…I did some research and…I found it. I thought you'd like it. Plus, I was wanting to read it." She looked up with a small smile.

All of a sudden, the dark-haired teen pulled the half-demon into a heated kiss and pushed her back into her bedroom, closing the door quickly.

* * *

"I swear, I didn't know that she was going to beat me up for it!" Cody laughed as Raven shook her head. An hour after their make-out session, Cody and Raven were lying on her bed going through his journal. They were at his fifth grade entries, and Raven was doing her best not to laugh.

The sapphire-eyed boy began to read from where he left off. "_'Anyway, I think that when I grow up I want to be like dad. He's really good at his job. And he gets paid a lot. Oh and today was the day that mom died last year. It's really tough. But dad says not to worry about it. He's always right though. At least that's what he says. Well, I gotta go to bed. Night!_

_ Cody'"_

He sat back as he finished the journal entry. The violet-eyed empath looked up at him with sad eyes. "Are you okay?" Cody looked down at her then nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. There's something I need to tell you. I was going to tell you when I got home, but I got distracted by the party." He ran a hand through his hair. "Uhm…I have to go on a business trip to Gotham next week."

Raven sat up and looked at him with a small smile. "Okay? That's fine, but there's a catch. I can tell. What is it?"

Cody looked away. "I'll be gone for a month…" He said quietly. Her eyes widened. "A _month_? Really?" Her monotone left as the realization set in. Things on the walls started to rise and float around the room. Books flew, vases crashed, and stands fell over.

He twisted around so that he could grab her shoulders. "Raven. Calm. Down. It'll be okay. I _swear_." He pulled her into a tight hug. "Don't worry okay? It's just a month. It'll be fine." Raven took a deep breath and everything went back into place. "Okay. Fine." Her monotone returned, but a small smile found it's way on her face. "Well, it's getting late. I think you should head back to your room." Cody shook his head and a smirk rose on his face. "Not happening, Sunshine. It's _my _birthday. I get to have whatever I want, and I want to sleep next to you tonight. So deal with it. You can kill me in the morning."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Okay." She lay down next to him and rested her head on his chest as Cody pulled the covers up around them. "Night, Sunshine."

"Shut up and sleep, Cody."

* * *

"So what do you think, Mr. Cassinger?"

Briar rose from his chair and grabbed his cane. He looked at his reflection in the glass monitor. His ink-black hair was starting to gray at the sides and more wrinkles were settling on his face. The brown eyes stared back at him intensely. "I think…that my son needs to learn a lesson about love, Slade." He walked away from the monitor and was about to exit the door when he called over his shoulder, "Oh, and Slade, I'll be ready to teach him this lesson say around…next week?"

He left the warehouse and Slade smirked behind his mask. "Perfect."

* * *

**Tah-dah! That was the first chapter of 'Villains'! Review please! I gotta go to bed now! I have school in the morning! Tell me if it was any good and please review!**

**Catch ya later,**

**Table for Two**


	2. As Everything Collapses

**Like always, I'm completely sorry for taking so long to update. I blame it mostly on high school, reading, and writing. Anyway, I hope you guys will like this. I believe it will be fantastic, and I will do my best to update as soon as possible. Don't lose faith in me!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Enjoi **

**Chapter Two**

**Villains**

* * *

**Red-X P.O.V**

I woke up to the bright sunlight streaming through the slight gap between the crimson curtains, courtesy of Starfire of course. The palms of my hands reach up and rub the sleep out of my eyes. I rolled my neck to the right to look at the watch Kelsey and Vladimir gave me last week. It created a small prism on the wall from the bright light. The face of the watch reads five in the morning. Workin' time.

Rising from the tangled sheets, I shake my head because I really don't want to go on this stupid business trip to Gotham today. I'll be gone for a week! I'll be away from friends and family. Especially Raven. Speaking of which, I should probably go check on her.

I jump out of my bed and head down the hall, to the right, down another gray hallway, to the left, down the stairs, and to the left again. I swear, Bird-Boy put our rooms as far away from each other on purpose.

I don't need the code to enter her room because she doesn't lock it anymore, knowing that I'm the only one who's dumb enough to bother her in the mornings. The door slides open and step through only to find her bed empty. Shock, confusion, then worry, then a slight twinge of suspicion flood my system. I turn on my heel and continue down the hall for a little bit before I find her right where I figured she'd be; in front of Beast Boy's door.

The slight Goth is curled up on the floor in front of his door. _Damn him!_ I think. I can't stand him having such an effect on her! I kneel down to her side and lift her into my arms bridal style. Her head falls on my chest giving me better access to see her face. There are tear tracks down her cheeks, and even though her eyes are closed, I can still see the pink tinge that line her eyelids.

I pass through Raven's doorway again, and set her on her bed. It's been like this for the past week. I wake up, go to check on her, go to Beast Boy's door, bring her back to her room, and try to ignore the pain that always seems to invade my chest as she ends up mumbling Beast Boy's name as I leave.

Raven starts to mumble slightly again. "Beast…Boy…I'm…sorry…" There's a pause as she curls tighter in on herself. I kneel beside bed and give her a slight kiss on her head. When I'm about to leave, she begins to mumble again. "For him…" I couldn't understand what Raven said after that. It was too quiet, but then she started to continue to mumble. "Nothing to me…I love…" Nothing else. It was all incoherent gibberish. However, I could already feel those last words starting to eat away at me. I needed to get out of her room. I needed to get out of the tower. Robin should be up. I'll give him a letter to pass to Raven when she awakes later.

I sprinted back to my room. My bags were already packed for the week. I tore off all my clothes when I entered my bathroom. Jumping into the shower stall, I turn on the water. It takes every bit of my self-control not to scream. _'Nothing to me…I love…'_ What meant nothing to her? Was it me? Did I not mean anything to her anymore? Who did she love? Him or me? My head started to feel very tight all of a sudden. Almost like a vise had been placed on my mind. Great.

The water turned cold and I initially turned off the water. I grabbed the set of clothes I had lay out last night; a red dress shirt, black dress pants, black square toed dress shoes, and a black silk tie. I stopped in front of the mirror and just stare at my reflection for God knows how long.

Only word comes to mind as I stare at my mirrored image. Rough. My black spiky hair is jagged and everywhere. There are bags under my sapphire eyes, which are blood shot. I hadn't been sleeping well lately. I kept having nightmares of my mom…_No. Don't go there._ I thought. I smooth my hair down and rub at my eyes hoping that my sick and sullen appearance will disappear. Before I leave, I grab a piece of stationary, and a pen.

* * *

Something clicks into place as I'm heading down the hall to the main ops room. I change directions, drop my bags, and sprint back down the hall to _his_ room. I know he's up. He never sleeps. Ever. So it just makes me even more outraged when I realize that he can hear Raven's cries, her pleads, her whimpers, but doesn't do a damn thing.

I bang on his door, and it only takes a few seconds for the changeling to open the door. At first sight of him all I can think is, _and I thought I looked sick…_

"What do you want?" He growled slightly and I know I'm not welcome, but I could really care less.

"Do me a favor, kid. Take care of her while I'm gone." It feels like bile in my mouth as I speak. "Don't hurt her, unless she says otherwise. Don't leave her alone, unless she says otherwise." He narrows his eyes in suspicion, but he knows I'm not lying.

"Anything else?" Beast Boy crosses his arms. More bile rises, but I choke it down. "Yeah, don't touch her in any way or I _will_ have your head on my mantle…unless she says otherwise." His eyebrows rise at this, but then his shocked expression soon melts to one of utter smugness. "Really?"

I grit my teeth. "Yes."

He chuckles. "Then I'd start worrying if I were you. Because I can bet you she'll have said otherwise before your trip is over, X." Beast Boy's grim expression returns as the door slides close.

As his words sink in I'm too late. He locked his door, and all I can do is to hold in the scream that's working it's way up my throat. I turn and head back down the hall. I pass her door and can hear her stirring. The sound causes me to pick up the pace and I finally reach the main ops room.

Just as I suspected, Robin's there, reading the paper and drinking his coffee. "Morning, Grayson." I mumble. He looks up and gives me a slight smirk. "Hey, there, Cassinger. Ready for your trip today?" I shove my problems down and shrug with my signature smirk plastered on my face. "Sure, why not? But can you do something for me?"

Boy Blunder takes a sip of his coffee before he answers. "Yeah. What do you need?" I hand him the letter. "Give this to Raven when you see her. Which will be soon. She was waking up when I passed her door just now." Picking my bags back up, I head for the door that'll lead me to the garage. At least, I was until he spoke up. "Well, then why don't you wait for her? I mean you have enough time."

I stiffen. Damn. Didn't think about that. "No, uhm, I need to get going. I'll see you later." I begin to walk again as I shout over my shoulder. "Oh, and be sure to remind the green kid that I'll always fight no matter what the hell he does." With that the doors close and I head to the elevator. When I get to the garage, I pop the trunk door and throw my luggage inside.

As I slide into the driver's seat, a voice scares me so much that I seriously jump and hit my head on the ceiling of the car. "What're you doing, Cassinger?"

Kelsey. I look over and see her sitting in the passenger seat with a knowing look and her arms crossed.

I straighten and run my hand through my hair. "Jesus, Kels. Quit doing that. You're gonna give me a heart attack." The Porsche purrs as the engine comes alive. "I will if _you _stop doing _this_."

I smirk. "What? Starting my car? Sorry, but I have meeting to attend to." She rolls her eyes. "No. I meant stop dodging questions. I hate it when you do that." I sit back. "Okay. What was the question again."

"What are you doing?"

I sigh. "Running."

"And…?"

I turn on her. "And? There is no _and_! All it is is me running!" I run my hands through my hair again.

Again, she rolls her eyes. "Cody, you're not just running. You're hiding, too. You're hiding what you want, what you need, what you feel. Not exactly the best thing to do. Am I right?" I nod.

"Right. Now, don't worry. Vlad, Jasp, and I will keep a close watch on the green bean. For now, do your best at the conference, 'kay? I know you aren't going to hold onto Cassinger Enterprises for much longer, but at the moment, you have to act like you are." She smirked and began to open the passenger side door. "I gotta go. I'll see you next week. We'll notify you of any changes with your little love triangle situation." I glared at her, and she just laughed. "Catch ya later." She climbs out of the car then turns back around. "Oh, by the way, Charlotte sends her regards. Yeah, she's back in town. Jasp's ecstatic. I know. Vlad and I were surprised, too. But, we're all back together now sort of. At least we will be when you get back."

I nod to her as I try to control the shocked expression on my face. As she walks away, I pull out of the garage and start to drive down the underwater tunnel.

* * *

In an hour, I pull up to my hotel. It's Gotham's best hotel, requested to me by Bruce Wayne himself. The top floor, the floor I'll be staying on, is under slight construction, but they end at nine, so I should be able to sleep. At least that's what Wayne told me. The valet up front takes my keys as the bellhop takes my luggage. I hate being waited on so I ignore the bellhop's protests, tip him for the effort, and take my own bags up to my room after I check in.

The room is spacious and decorated in blues, golds, and silvers. Nice. There's one queen-sized bed, with a master bathroom off to the right. A small kitchen takes only a corner of space about thirty feet from the door. There's a flat screen television that sits on an oak entertainment center across from a grand couch in the middle of the living space. I have a meeting in an hour so I might at least relax for now. I walk to my bed swiftly and lay down on my back.

This is all so hectic. I don't want to leave Raven there with Beast Boy, but I don't really have any choice. There's no doubt, no matter how much she denies it, Raven really does love the changeling. Ouch. A shot of pain flashes through my chest, and I cringe slightly.

In the midst of all my thoughts, I ended up falling asleep. I woke up an hour later and jumped up. I had to run to my meeting, which was on the bottom floor. This was such terrible room placement considering that I have to book it down fifty flights of stairs. Elevators are way too slow.

As I arrive in the large conference room, everyone except one man welcomes me who I've never seen before. His hair is a deep gray, with blue-white eyes. Deep set wrinkles cover his face and he never smiles. I don't know why, but every instinct I have is telling me to leave the conference, go back to the tower, and lock my door. At one point in the meeting, both our eyes meet and a shiver of fear runs down my spine. I want to get up and walk away, but this is important.

For the rest of the meeting I can barely concentrate. I can sense rather than see his eyes boring into the side of my head. I mumbled a lot, lost my place frequently, and was caught zoning out more often than not, definitely not a good start for the week.

Mr. Wayne dismisses us all, and the man rises from his seat only to bolt from the room. As soon as he leaves it feels as if a great pressure has been lifted and I realize I've been holding my breath. Clearing my head I nod to Bruce and follow suit of the man.

* * *

When I reach my room I toss my bag to the side. My suitcase lies on my bed and I open it quickly. After pushing several different clothes aside, I find it. The Red-X suit. I'm not sure as to why I brought it but I did. Shaking my head I close the suitcase and turn away.

I don't have another meeting until tonight. It's five o'clock in the afternoon now. _That meeting must've taken longer than I thought…_ I grab a water and sit on the couch. The remote lies on the coffee table in front of me. Right as I'm about to pick it up I hear the sound of paper being slid underneath my door.

I look up and sure enough, a small, square, and white envelope is sitting on the floor only inches from the door. I stand up to make my way to the letter.

Before I open the envelope, I open the door and look down the hallway. Nothing. I shrugged as I tore the paper open. A small card with black curvy writing sits in my palm. It reads:

'_Dear Mr. Cassinger,_

_Meet me on the roof thirteenth warehouse at pier 17._

_We have issues to discuss.'_

I can't help but laugh at the mediocrity of this letter. What was this? Some movie about the mafia? Then another card slipped under the door. This time though, it wasn't in an envelope. Just a card with the same handwriting on it. I leaned down to read it.

'_Sleep well.'_

That's when I smelt it. The gas leak. I whirled around and searched the room with my eyes. There. At the top of the wall above my bed a vent was spilling a translucent gas out into my room. I grabbed a towel out of the bathroom and sprinted to my bed.

I tried to smother the gas, but it started to seep through the material. I jumped off the bed and ran for the door. I grabbed to doorknob and twisted, but it didn't budge. I tried again. Nothing. I hit the door over and over again with my shoulder, trying to open it.

This was pointless. I stepped back and ran my hands through my hair. I tried my last resort. "Help! Anyone! Please! My door's stuck!" I was banging on the walls with everything I had when I started to cough. I ran back to the door and started to hit it again. "Open this damn door!" I yelled. It kinda felt good to yell after everything I'd pent up inside me all day.

Then I heard something in the distance; hammers. I forgot about the construction-taking place at the end of the hall. "No! Someone! Please!" An idea lights up and I swear an light bulb popped up above my head. I started to run to my bed again. I ripped open my suitcase and grabbed the yellow communicator Robin gave me at least four months ago. I flip it open and press the red emergency button. I'm starting to feel light headed, but I'm going to do everything I can to get out.

My resist to the gas is starting to weaken greatly and I can barely stand. I try to run to the nearest window that's on the far side of the hotel room when suddenly my legs can't carry me fast enough.

I collapse.

* * *

**Tah-dah! Okay, now be honest, who's royally pissed off at me right now? Whether it's cuz I took so long to update or because of the ending I don't know. You can tell me though. No flames, but feel free to be angry. Review!**

**Catch ya later, **

**Table for Two**


	3. Eyes and Cursing

**Guess who's back? Well, I'm not gonna lie, I was really honestly considering discontinuing this story, but I got some down time and some ideas for a third chapter and I got to typing. So, I'm sorry if you're pissed at me for taking forever, but I've got it up now! Hope you like it! Enjoi**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Teen Titans. Happy?

* * *

**

**Villains **

**By Table for Two  
**

"Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos…" Raven levitated above her bed in a deep meditation. _I hope he'll be okay…_ As soon as this lovely thought passed through the empath's mind all of the emoticlones occupying the empath's mindscape came to life with their own biased opinions. Each of the different colored apparitions formed a loose circle in the middle of Nevermore: Happy, Timid, Brave, Knowledge, Love, Rude, Sloth, and Rage. Happy smiled and hugged herself, "Don't you worry, Rae! Cody is _sure_ to be back perfectly unharmed! Ooh! And maybe he'll bring back flowers! Or candy! Or a puppy! Or-"

"_HAPPY!_"

Happy giggled. "Oops. Sorry!" Knowledge pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"For once, I do have to agree with Happy. Although, maybe not as far as hoping he'll bring back flowers, or candy, or a puppy, or Azar _knows_ what else." Raven rolled her eyes. Then Brave walked up and slung an arm around Knowledge's shoulders. "Yeah! Plus, if we ever found out that someone hurt Cody, we'd kick their asses! Right?" Brave punched the air with her fist. All of the Emoticlones started to murmur amongst themselves exchanging thoughts and reason.

Raven rubbed her temples in annoyance. "_Well, now that Happy, Knowledge, and Brave have put forth their thoughts anyone else want to say anything? Speak now or forever hold your piece._" She spat sarcastically.

Uncharacteristically, Timid stepped forward and clutched her cloak. "W-what if he-he doesn't c-c-come back…?" That brought a round of silence around the circle.

Love sat down and pulled her knees to her chest. "He has to come back, Timid…He has to…"

"Well I don't know. I mean, how many times can one man stand seeing his woman sleeping outside another man's door every night trying to get him to come out of his room?" Rude sneezed into her cloak and shrugged. Knowledge wiped her glasses on her cloak. "Do you not have any decency?"

"Hey smart ass, I'm _full _of decency." She burped. "Sloth over there is the one without _decency_."

Sloth shrugged and sat down on a random rock. "Eh whatever." Rude gestured to the brown color cloaked emoticlone. "See?" Knowledge rolled her eyes. "That doesn't mean that you don't contain decency either. If only you would just-"

"Would you both just shut the hell up? You're giving me a damn migraine." Rage growled and gave them both incredibly sharp looks. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to _get this over with_, so I don't have to listen to your constant nonsense."

_Rage, you didn't have to come to this 'meeting'. That was your choice. You can leave if you wish. In fact, I would be thrilled if you did. _Raven said curtly.

The annoyed and aggravated apparition gave a slight huff before responding with a quick, "Whatever," then turning to leave.

When Rage had her back to the group Rude crossed her arms and said, "Who pissed in her cornflakes?"

"THAT'S IT!" Rage spun around and lunged at Rude. The orange clad emoticlone didn't have time enough to even swear before Rage's hands were at her throat.

The two fell to the ground in a mess of flailing limbs and curse words.

"ARGH! You _bitch_!" Rude growled as she hawked a loogie right at Rage's unprotected face.

"Stop it you two! This is ridiculous!" Knowledge stepped back, barely missing a flying kick from Rage. The two apparitions continued to try and rip the other's throat out. At the moment, Rage had Rude's face to the ground with her left wrist wrenched tight next to her shoulder blades. "Uncle! Uncle!" Rude struggled underneath Rage's grasp.

"Shut. _Up._" Rage hissed.

_Rage. Rude. Stop this _now_. _Raven growled with utter distaste.

Brave hollered skywards, "I got this, Rae," before she made the gesture of rolling up her sleeves, and, with a running start, tackled Rage to the ground. As soon as Rage had let go of Rude, the orange clad emoticlone scrambled to her feet and ran to the nearest realm, so she could head to her own domain as fast as possible.

Rage kicked Brave off her and brought her leg up to kick her again, but Brave caught her ankle just in time, then threw her off balance, finishing with a solid, hard punch to the jaw. Rage stumbled back clutching her jaw. A small patch of red was growing right where Brave's knuckles had made contact with the red color cloaked apparition's jaw. Rage's eyes began to glow the brightest of red. "You little-"

_Rage! Out. _Now! Raven was digging the heels of her hands into the sides of her head. _Ugh, I don't need this right now. All of you: back to your realms. I'll deal with you later. _She clenched her closed eyes even tighter before wrenching them open, and flashing them across the darkness of her room. '_Damn…what the hell was that…?'_ The petite empath shook her head, trying to clear it of all the chaos.

'_Some tea will calm my nerves…'_ Raven stood and made her way to the metal sliding door that was the main exit of her room. But, as soon as the door opened, Raven almost screamed.

Right in front of her stood a boy with flawless green skin, forest green hair that had grown slightly longer, and emerald green eyes. Those eyes. Raven felt she could stare into them for as long as she lived, and being half-demon meant that that could be an exceptionally long time. However, what bothered the teen girl were the dark circles around the young changeling's eyes. But, the rest of his expression completely contradicted the ill-looking shadow highlighting emerald irises. A small grin had settled upon his lips as he stared down at her.

"Mornin' Rae." He had a mug of tea in his hands that I hadn't noticed until he had brought it up to eye level. "Brought you some tea." Raven, still in astonishment, slowly reached out and grasped the mug absentmindedly.

After she took a sip and had directed her gaze elsewhere, the shocked empath lifted her head and nodded. Her silent thank you.

His grin grew. "Sooo, what's on the agenda today?"

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Nothing really…I _was_ going to go down and get myself some tea, but seeing as that was taken care of for me…" Her gaze shifted upward and it just caught Beast Boy's face as a red-ish tint bloomed across his cheeks while he rubbed the nape of his neck awkwardly. "Heh, yeah…I guess it was…"

Another small amount of herbal tea passed the small girl's lips when Beast Boy was about to speak. "Listen…Raven…" _Oh no…_ "I've been thinking…" _Please don't say it… _"About _him_ leaving…" _Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop _him. "Well-" Right as the green teen was about to continue red lights started to flash and the Titans alarm sounded throughout the tower.

"Saved by the bell…" Raven mumbled under her breath.

"What was that, Rae?" Beast Boy raised an eyebrow, but she knew he heard her. "Nothing. Let's go." Raven incased the mug in a dark aura and sat it on her nightstand. Beast Boy swung his arm out in front of him and bowed slightly. "Ladies first?"

She rolled her eyes with a slight smirk before phasing through the floor and ending up in the main ops. room. "What is it this time?" Raven asked just as an annoyed changeling burst into the room.

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg all gave her sympathetic looks. The half-demon gave a quizzical look. "What?" She asked in her signature monotone.

"Uh…," Robin looked from Starfire to Cyborg, "Raven we…just got an emergency distress call from a Titan communicator…and the only comm. Unit there is with-"

"Cody." It wasn't Raven who finished the leader's sentence, but Beast Boy who stood there, stock-still, with a grimace on his face. His chin was bowed slightly, and he truly looked…evil.

Raven's blood had started to run cold, and Timid started to pace, stammer, and weep. "Then let's go. We can't waste any time can we?" Robin nodded and smiled slightly. "Exactly. Cy-"

"Already on it man!" Cyborg began to run towards the elevator to head to the garage. Starfire flew to her boyfriend and gingerly held onto his arm. They both followed after the cybernetic teen.

"Raven?"

The violet-haired girl turned her attention from the gray carpet full of numerous stains to the pair of eyes looking down at her. As soon as amethyst met emerald everything seemed to hone in and come into focus. Even though Raven could stare for as long as she wanted into the never-ending forests of green, it had nothing, absolutely _nothing_, on the bright, sapphire pools that she wanted. That she craved. That she missed. That she couldn't stand to lose.

The empath took off full speed to the stairs(because elevators were much too slow, and she didn't feel like teleporting) and down to the garage. Somehow, the changeling had managed to beat her there, and he had his arms crossed, glaring out the car window. He looked sad. Defeated almost, and for once, Raven could really care less.

* * *

_Ugh…what did I drink last night…?_ The sapphire-eyed boy slowly opened his eyes only to find several objects blending in and out of blurry resolution. From what Cody could tell, he was lying on the floor of an old abandoned warehouse. Probably down by the docks. His head felt like it had been busted over and over on the cold hard concrete that his face was pressed against. Cody placed his hands on the floor on either side of his head and pushed himself up.

Pressure started to build in the middle of his torso, and the teen could've sworn that he was on the ceiling as boxes and boarded up windows swirled past. The pounding in his head intensified until Cody was sure it would burst and spew his brains all over the dusty concrete. His throat started to burn, and he choked as the pressure grew building up into his chest, then to his searing throat. Cody leaned forward and opened his mouth to yell.

He vomited all over the floor. Ink-black liquid went everywhere. The faux thief continued to heave the strange colored vomit for what seemed like hours until finally his arms gave, and he rolled to the side before his face splashed into the pool of inky-vomit.

"Yeah, the chemicals will do that to you. But, don't worry. The visions won't show for another few weeks." A voice made itself known on Cody's left. He groaned as he tried to turn his head to the side to target the owner of the voice.

The elderly man Cody had seen at the conference back at the hotel stepped out of the shadows. His piercing blue-white eyes made the messy-haired boy cringe, and caused his stomach to tighten so much that he rolled back over and dry-heaved into the dark mess.

Cody slowly rose up and put his hands in his hands. The man tossed a white hand towel wrapped around a small bottle of painkillers to him. "Clean yourself up. You're a mess."

The still nauseous teen rolled his eyes slightly. "Thanks." He rubbed the towel across his mouth and down his throat, then tossed two of the painkillers down his throbbing throat. Cody looked down confused and chuckled quietly. "Could've sworn my shirt was red." The man gave a small chuckle and crossed his hands behind his back and began to pace slowly.

Cody shrugged off the ruined dress shirt smirked with relief at the white cotton V-neck tee underneath it. He wiped his hands on the back of the towel and ran his hands through his disheveled spiky black hair. His throat still burned, but the pounding in his head was slowly ebbing away. Cody jerked his head to the left then the right cracking the joints to kill the stiffness in his neck.

Deciding it was time to voice his thoughts, Cody cleared his throat. It felt like sandpaper was slowly being dragged down all sides of his itchy, dry throat. Although before he could say anything, the man was standing in front of him with an extended hand offering assistance. Cody took the large hand tightly and felt he was going to vomit again as the man roughly yanked him to his feet. The man turned away and went back to his pacing.

"Uhm," cough, "So, uh, sir?" Cody's throat sounded terrible. Like he'd been yelling for days.

"Yes?" The deep voice made him cringe again.

"I, uh, I don't mean to be rude, but, uhm, who the _hell_ are you?"

In an instant the man was right in front of Cody again. The stranger flung his right hand out and struck Cody across the face. "Watch your language, boy."

The teen stumbled back clutching his ear where he'd been hit. "What the fu-" Another blow was landed on Cody's other ear. He grabbed at his ears and spun. "GAH! MOTHER FU-" The man brought and open hand down and across the back of the hunched boy's head. "Why the hell do you keep-" A jab to the ear again. "Didn't your father ever teach you to watch your mouth in front of your elders?" The man stood as straight as a post with a small smirk.

"Look, I don't have to listen to any of your bull shit!" When a fist shot out and cracked the teen's nose, Cody threw his head back and yelled.

"I'm telling you, unless you want to end up vomiting all of your internal organs, I'd use a different choice of words."

Being the stubborn teen he was, Cody grabbed the towel off the floor to staunch the blood flow coming from his nose. "No, why the fuck would I do that!"

The man sighed and gave a quick, sharp, backhanded smack to the boy's face. Cody yelled once again and leaned against a stack of crates. The stranger was about to strike once again, but Cody held up the hand that wasn't holding the towel to his nose. "No! Chinese checkers! Cinnamon sticks! Righteous Bovine! I'll watch my cursing! I swear! Just stop hitting me!"

He nodded. "Good. Now, what were you asking?"

Cody sighed. "I asked who the," he received a sharp look and took a few steps back, "_heck _you are. _Sir._"

The man began to pace again, and answered in a thoughtful tone. "Quite an interesting question. But, I'd rather answer your question with one of my own if you don't mind." The man continued before Cody could put forth any kind of protest, "You are the son of Briar Cassinger, are you not?" That rooted the sapphire-eyed teen to the floor.

"What is it to _you_?" Cody spat with maybe a little _too _much venom.

The man chuckled again. "Yes, you are definitely his son. Same nose, same jaw, same stubborn attitude. However, your eyes…they're your mother's. I could recognize those eyes anywhere. It's how I knew whom you were when you walked into the conference hall yesterday." Cody jumped, grabbed the man by his black tie and threw him to a wall of crates. He ran to this stranger who seemed to know everything and held him fast against the crates with his left fist positioned to strike.

"How do you know my father?"

"I assure you, I am no enemy of you, Cody."

"Listen, anyone who's on a first name basis with my father _is_ an enemy." Cody emphasized his words with a good shove back into the crates. "Now, I'll ask once again before I, like my _father_, lose my _temper_. Who are you and how do you know my father?"

The man chuckled. "I would have thought it to be quite obvious. My name is Damian Cassinger. Your father is my son, which made your mother my daughter-in-law."

Cody froze. _What? No, no, no, no. This…it's just not possible…_ He shook his head. "You're kidding right?"

Damian chuckled and mirrored his grandson by shaking his head. "No. I am not." Cody glared. "So what? Am I supposed to call you grandpa now? Because there's no way I'll call you 'pappy' or anything like that." Again, the old man chuckled. "No thank you. I'd rather you not. If it wasn't dire I would just leave you be, however, it is not." Cody nodded. "Damian it is then."

Damian's gaze drifted from the sapphire eyes, and down to the boy's left wrist. "That watch…how did you attain it?"

The teen shrugged. "Gift. From some friends. Why?"

"It's a hologram electronic isn't it? Or as you and the other Titans may call it, a holo-watch?"

"What are you talking about, Damian?"

"This." Damian reached up and grasped the silver rim of the black clock face and turned it counter-clockwise. In an instant, Cody turned into a completely different person. On the outside at least.

His hair was now blonde and his once shining blue eyes, were now a dull hazel. The teen stumbled back in shock. "What did you do?"

"_I_ didn't do anything. Your friends did."

"What?"

"Which reminds me," Damian twisted the clock face again causing the watch to make a locking sound. "They're on their way. Hope you don't mind. I left a little note."

Cody looked at him as if he were crazy. "Okay…? What did you just do?" The sapphire eyes stared at the watch then traveled up to meet blue-white eyes. "You're locked in the façade you're in now until you take off the watch, or whenever you decide to reset it."

Damian took a good hold of the teen's arm. "They should be here in…3…2…1." Right on cue, the five, well now six since Terra joined, Titans had made it into the warehouse. Robin was at the point with Starfire and Beast Boy on his right flank. Cyborg and Terra on the left flank, but Raven wasn't to be found. Yet. "Raven…" Cody whispered trying to take a step forward. But, something – well more like someone - held him back.

"Afternoon, Titans. Nice to see all your bright and shining faces!"

* * *

The huge warehouse had only two occupants; a young blonde male, and a gray-haired man gripping onto the young man's arm.

Robin stepped forward. "Where is he?"

"Where is who, Boy Wonder?" Robin cringed inwardly. "Ah, you mean the young lad with black hair and bright blue eyes?"

Dark shadows appeared not but ten feet away from the old man. Raven walked out of them as though she if she were just walking into a room she'd been in a thousand time. "It's exactly what he means."

"Welcome young empath. I was wondering when you'd be joining us." The man smirked and slowly stepped back. "I was beginning to wonder…" Raven stepped forward as he stepped back. "Where is he?"

"Somewhere." He chuckled and brought his left hand forward to strike her ear. Raven met the strike with a block from her right hand encased in a dark aura. The stranger let go of the teen, and as soon as he did the teen shot forward and was about to pull Raven away, but was slammed through a door and into the nearest room by a large green tiger.

For an elderly man he sure defended himself against five teens very well. He was able to block jabs, punches, star-bolts, sonic blasts, rocks, crates, everything, but he seemed more interested in where the young male went than the task at hand.

When the teen pushed himself up off the floor, a tiger was getting ready to pounce on him before he shouted, "Stop! It's me Cody!" The tiger pounced and the blonde dodged to the side as he struggled with the clasp for the watch. It took a few seconds for him to rip open the clasp and yank it off his wrist, letting his hair darken and his eyes brighten.

The tiger morphed back to a human and Beast Boy glared at the teen in front of him. "Cody?"

Cody stood up straight and nodded. "Yeah. It's me." He threw his hands up into the air.

"How did you get here?"

Cody rolled his eyes. "I walked," he took a deep breath. "I honestly don't know. I don't even know where _here_ is." The ink-black haired Titan ran his hands through his hair. Then looked over his shoulder at the sound of a loud crash.

Both boys looked at each other then ran through the door to find Cyborg unconscious lying on top of Terra. Robin was hanging by his cape from a broken railing on the catwalk above, and Starfire was hidden beneath a pile of wooden crates. Raven stood with her fists raised across from the old man.

"Damian! Stop!" Damian looked to his left and growled, and Raven all about stopped breathing. "Cody…" She began to walk forward, but Damian spun around and brought his right fist to her temple. Within a second Raven crumpled to the floor with a gash above her eye bleeding profusely, and Damian had grabbed Cody around the middle vanishing by tapping a ring on his index finger.

The last thing Cody saw was all in red as he watched Beast Boy pick up Raven and hold her tight to his chest. The pressure in his stomach built up again and his throat began to burn.

* * *

**Kiiiiiiiind of a crappy ending I think. There was somewhere else that the ending was supposed to go, but I couldn't write it without it sounding completely random and stupid. Uhm about Raven's emoticlones, that was what I found on Google, so don't sue. Well I hope you enjoyed it and I'm going to do my best to update as soon as possible. That is, as long as you review. Have a nice day!**

**Arrive Alive,**

**Table for Two**


	4. Enter Alice

**Hello! I know it has been incredibly long since my last update, but I had so much going on and the WORST writer's block. It was insane. Then we got a new computer and we just got Microsoft Word on this computer and transferred all of our files over. I know it's crazy, but hayy, what're you going to do? Anyway, I'm so sorry for your long wait, but here it is. Finally, the fourth installment of 'Villains'.**

**Disclaimer:**** Well, dear readers, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I do not, nor will I ever in any way own the Teen Titans. They belong to DC Comics and of course those jerk-offs who thought, "Hey, let's be terrible and cancel the show!" Yeah, jerk-offs, you guys suck. Enjoi! **

Villains

**By: Table for Two**

"Damian, eh? How could you manage to leave _him_ out, hmm?" Slade narrowed his gaze as he sat back in his concrete throne; a small smirk playing on the lips hidden beneath his mask as he watched the malevolent man clench and unclench his fists as he paced back and forth in front of the large screen displaying his own Father's stern, set face.

"It's not possible…He should have died along with that _wretch_. My own Father…back from God knows where…" Briar paused and gripped the railing in front of him tightly as he glared at the stone floor. "How _dare_ he interfere with _my _plans…?" He picked up his pacing once again as a very worn man walked to Slade's side and gingerly placed a small cup of tea on the armrest of his throne.

"Unacceptable. That's what it is. Unacceptable!" Again, the distressed man gripped the railing in anger as his head slowly rose and he squinted at the face on the screen. A small chuckle escaped his lips. "And now…what to do…"

At this, the masked villain rose and swiftly made his way to Briar's side. "The only thing we can do Mr. Cassinger; the obvious thing to do. We eliminate."

Briar massaged the bridge of his nose in aggravation. Then between clenched teeth he growled out, "How do you suppose we do that?" The stressed man stopped abruptly in his tracks before he turned his head up in a spiteful inclination as he sneered. "You're no assassin, Slade, and neither am I for that matter." Turning on his heel, Briar began to head for the doors. "I'll be back tomorrow, and you better have a solution, or you'll have to find another way to end the Titans. I'll take care of my son on my own. Understand?"

The doors slammed shut behind him echoing throughout the whole factory warehouse.

Slade narrowed his eye at the doors. "I may not be an assassin, Mr. Cassinger, but that's not an issue." He paused and called over his shoulder. "Is it, Alexander?" From the shadows emerged a young man in his late teens dressed in black jeans and a gray hoodie with a simple messenger bag slung across his torso. There were noticeably dark circles under his slate gray eyes. "No, sir."

"I didn't think so. Here." Slade flicked his wrist to the side and Alexander lowered his head to look down towards his feet when he heard something skitter across the cement flooring. It was a black and burnt orange disk with a silver 'S' etched upon its surface.

Alexander bent down to pick it up tentatively. "What is this?" He asked quietly. The villain circled back around and placed his hand upon the teen's shoulders. "You work for _me_ now, Alexander. You know what to do. What needs to be done," Slade released his shoulders and moved a few feet to the side. "You're dismissed." With a final glare Alexander spun around and walked away sulkily.

The plotting man faced the image again. "Things are about to change, my dear Titans."

In the middle of the Titans' medical bay, Beast Boy sat in one of the many chairs within the room. His back mirrored by the large glass window withholding a breathtaking view of the city skyscrapers merging with the night sky. A heavy sigh left the teen's lips as he watched the pale empath's chest rise and fall with her even breathing. She was healing herself. As always, and the room was deathly quiet.

That is, until there was a soft knock on the med bay's doors.

"Beast Boy?" Came Terra's qualm, but confident voice.

The changeling's eyes darted from Raven to the doors, then back to Raven, then back to the doors. He stayed still, not bothering to actually get up to answer the door. Talking was one of the last things he wanted to do at the moment.

"Beast Boy, I know you're in there. You haven't left this room since we got back this afternoon. Let me in, please." Another sigh passed through Beast Boy, but nonetheless he rose from his chair and crossed the room in long, quick strides. When he opened the door, tired blue eyes peered up at him. "'Bout time." Terra spoke with a weak smile as she moved around the teen to walk into the med bay with a simple metal tray supporting a large bowl of tofu stir-fry, a small glass of soymilk, and a napkin under a fork.

"I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever open those doors, or if I'd have to break in." She chuckled slightly, her gaze never leaving the recovering empath.

Beast Boy shrugged and grunted quietly as he put his weight on his heels and leaned back on the wall. "What is it that you actually want, Terra? I told you that I don't have an interest in being in a relationship with you. I'm sorry, but-"

"Whoa, buddy," Terra cut him off quickly then sat down the metal tray on the bedside table. "I just came here to bring you your food. That's it. I didn't come here in hopes of getting back with you. Believe it or not, after you said, we didn't have anything in our future I left it at that. I've actually been seeing someone else…" Suddenly the geomancer became very interested in the floor tiles.

The changeling's eyes widened. "Oh really? That's, uhm, great." He stood up straight and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Sorry, for, uh, jumping the gun just now…" A reddish tint spread across his cheekbones in embarrassment.

Terra shrugged and started for the door. "It's no big deal really. I…understand it, you know?" The doors opened letting the blonde stand in the open space separating the hallway from the med bay. "But, listen. Getting Raven isn't going to be easy. Cody loves Raven. I mean really _loves_ her, and- "

Beast Boy's temper flared before she could finish. "Oh, and I don't? I've loved her since the day we met! I've loved her more than anyone ever has! More than I've loved anyone! More than I loved _you_!" The vein in his temple throbbed painfully, and the noise was deafening. As his blood cooled slightly and slowed to a more normal pace, the changeling realized what had just passed his lips. Remorse swelled inside him, however, no apology made it's way up his throat.

Cerulean eyes clouded with a sheen of hurt. But, Terra stayed calm and turned towards the hall. "My point is that it's going to be hard. Like I said, Cody isn't going to give her up so easily. Not to mention, you have Kelsey, Vladimir, and Jasper all looking out for him. Plus, this other chick Charlotte that just came in last week. Actually, I'm surprised they haven't kicked you out of here yet, and took over tending to her." There was a small pause of silence as the blonde took a breath and started walking away. "Look, you need to hold onto her tight. I know she makes you happy, and I want you to be happy. So don't let go. See you later." Terra disappeared around the corner as the doors shut on the hallway.

The green teen sighed and smiled although it didn't reach his eyes. "At least she understands." He murmured

**Red-X's P.O.V.:**

It'd been hours since Damian had drug me off from the warehouse down at the docs. I was furious, bruised, bumped, dead tired, and I've been throwing up constantly. Even before that man let me go. The moment we arrived here at his 'hideout' – otherwise known as the Cassinger estate where my _charming _father was born and raised – I totally upchucked all over his Persian rug.

After some intense yelling, a couple smacks upside the head, and even more messes on the floor (mostly my part), I locked myself up in one of the many guest bathrooms, and continued pouring more and more of that foul black liquid from my body into the toilet (sometimes missing; sometimes not).

Now, still sitting on the floor my hair a tangled mess full of sweat, oil, and vomit, and my face resting against the cool porcelain edge of the bathtub, I find myself incredibly warn out and pissed off. Every time I blinked I saw Beast Boy holding her. Raven. _My_ Raven. Whenever I think about it, I feel sick all over again and toss up a whole other bucketful more of inky black foulness.

The burning sensation taking residence in my stomach has barely even dulled, and the burning in my throat has intensified ten-fold. I need to sleep. I really do, but it hurts to move.

Without really giving a second thought to the matter, I heaved more liquid into the porcelain throne before grabbing a towel off the rack to my right, jumbling it into a misshapen pillow, shoving it under my head on the floor (not really caring that it was sprinkled in vomit), and falling into a deep sleep. 

Eight hours later –

The feeling of being drowned is what woke me up.

I jerked upwards and spluttered as water streamed down my face and shirt, forming a puddle beneath me. I coughed and turned around furiously to find a smirking Damian holding an empty bucket.

"Morning, princess."

Shakily I rose to my feet and, to my surprise, didn't feel any nausea. "Was that really necessary?" I growled.

Damian shrugged and tossed me a towel. "Nope. Now clean up. Meet me in the den in twenty. There's something I want you to see." He walked out of the bathroom, and I turned to the shower aggravated. "Lousy…immature…jerk…stupid old man…"

"I heard that!" The elder yelled from somewhere out in the hallway. "Now, if you don't hurry I'll smack you so hard you won't even know who Meryl Streep is!"

Annoyed, I snapped, "Who?" and then smirked when a fist pounded on the door. "SHUT UP AND SHOWER ALREADY! I DON'T HAVE ALL THE TIME IN THE WORLD YOU KNOW!"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I've heard it before old man." I turned back to the shower and turned on the water.

I stripped my clothes off and stepped into warm stream, letting the water relax my muscles. It felt good to have all the grime be washed away. It'd been awhile since I'd been able to enjoy a nice warm shower. However, all good things must come to an end as the water began to run cold and images of Beast Boy holding Raven began to stream through my mind. I clenched my fists and slammed the water off.

'If he even touches her I swear I'll…' my train of thought stopped to a halt as my footing went out of control and I barely caught myself as I went down. Groaning slightly, I stood back up and looked around the bathroom noticing a pair of dark jeans and a plain white t-shirt on the vanity.

After toweling myself off I got dressed, placed my dirty clothes in a hamper, and then walked out into the hallway. Although it took me awhile, I finally made it to the den.

I heard the recently familiar voice of my grandfather (which I was still coming to terms with), and another voice. A _very_ familiar voice. A female voice. I sped up and rounded the corner to find Damian sitting in a leather arm chair with a small smile playing on his lips. Across from him sitting on a leather couch similar to the arm chair, sat a slender woman with jet black hair, with a heart shaped face decorated with laugh lines, and sparkling blue sapphire eyes.

My heart caught in my throat as the woman sent me a heart-warming smile then stood while setting down her drink. Damian also rose out of his chair, but kept his drink in his hand.

"Cody. It's about time you got out." He took a sip of his beverage while muttering, "You lazy bum."

The woman chuckled lightly and I thought I might drop at the sound of it. "Now, Damian. You're being too hard with him. Relax." She said this while never turning away from me.

"Hmph. You've gone soft, Alice." She laughed again and he smiled.

I started to breath faster and I'm pretty sure I was shaking. It felt like everything was crashing around me. She was here. She was literally here. I thought I might vomit. _Again. _After all these years of pain, of deception, of suffering… and here she was standing in the middle of my grandfather's den. There she was, and suddenly years after that fateful day didn't matter anymore. All that mattered was that the gap I felt since my eleventh birthday filled.

I took a tentative step forward and tried to calm my breathing.

I swallowed and did my best to speak.

"…Mom…?"

A smile graced her lips, and once again Alice Cassinger's eyes shone with the utmost happiness.

**Whew! Well, I know it's short, but I've got a headache and I'm pretty tired. I hope you like this and get ready for a new chapter soon! All is not lost! I love you all! Review if you please! Oh, and how's that for a lovely cliffie?**

**Catch ya later,**

**Table for Two**


	5. Who Are You?

** So, I read back over this story, and…well, I can't help but think I could've delivered it all so much better… Plus, that I need to update more. Anyway, that's water under the bridge now I guess. Well, here's the fifth chapter. (Oh and thanks to everyone who's reviewed or added me or this story so much! It means a lot! :D)**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing. NOTHING. Mkay? 'Kay. Enjoi.**

'**Villains' **

**By:**

**Table for Two**

**(Ch. 5 – Who Are You?)**

* * *

"…Mom…?"

A smile graced her lips, and once again Alice Cassinger's eyes shone with the utmost happiness.

Cody stared in shock as tears streamed down his face. It was impossible… Wasn't it? She was dead. He'd seen the corpse… Hadn't he?

"But… I… You… Died… Didn't you?" Cody frowned at the carpet as he clenched his fists. "I saw your body… You died…" Alice took a small step forward wearing a guilty frown.

"I-"

"You didn't see your mother's body. You saw one of the maid's bodies. A woman who was trapped the day my son tried to kill you and your mother."

Keeping his gaze on the carpet, Cody ran an unsteady hand through his ink-black hair still in shock. "I don't… understand…"

Alice took another step forward. "Cody…darling, I… I knew about your father's plans to kill you and me both. I'd been suspicious since the day you turned eight, so I paid his _boss_," Alice placed a hand on Damian's shoulder. "To observe him and do his best to get me information. To him, having us around was a hindrance. So why not get rid of us. He had decided to dispose of us in a 'freak house fire'. However, Damian had snuck into his office one day after one of their numerous meetings. Under a locked file on his computer were blueprints of our house with notes of ways to block off all doors and windows. Out of panic, I had sent you to your friend's house and I stayed at home to make sure Briar wasn't suspicious."

"I set up an escape route for her, so she could get away, and it worked quite well if I do say so myself." Damian added with his smirk still planted firmly on his lips.

Alice nodded and wrung her hands slightly. "So, the day before you turned eleven, I had a driver take you to your friend's house for the evening. Once you were gone, I packed everything. Prized possessions, your baby pictures," She smiled slightly, "And enough of your clothes and mine both. Around five or so, a man had parked about a block down from our home. I acted oblivious as he snuck through the door left unlocked by Briar and into our kitchen. The only ones in the house had been the maid and I. I waited in your father's study, while the maid cleaned in the library; completely unaware of what was happening.

I sat still, and once I felt the immense heat rising in the air I followed the route your grandfather and I created. There was a small corridor behind a false wall at the back of the closet in the study that went beneath the grounds and into the green house. From there I took our things to one of Damian's drivers that would take us here. I was going to come and get you that night. But, just as I was leaving I saw you marching up the sidewalk. You had gotten in a fight with your best friend and I guess you had just wanted to come home. The fire hadn't spread quickly enough so there was no way that anyone could had noticed that the house was about to be set completely ablaze. I tried to stop the driver, but he wouldn't. He just kept driving. When we arrived here, Damian went ahead and sent a worker to our home to make sure you got out safely. I can see now that you did.

I stayed here with Damian, learning about Briar continuously trying to buy you everything and to get you to work for him, about you taking up the position of a false thief, and stealing Robin's Red-X suit and taking the name for yourself. It wasn't until I heard about Briar being put in jail that I decided it was the best time to finally show myself to you. Damian followed you to the conference in Gotham, and brought you back here to meet me."

Alice stepped forward once again. "I hid to protect you. If you knew that I was alive and that I hadn't died in the fire, you would have wondered how I survived, like you are now, and would have figured out about your father. He would have had you killed in an instant."

Cody continued to stare at the carpet. His arms stayed motionless at his sides and his face was void of all emotion.

Damian stood next to his mother and smirked slightly. "Shocked into to silence, eh?" He chuckled. "I guess I would be too if I found out _my_ mother had survived and had been living here since I was eleven." Another chuckle and Alice gave her a son an apologetic look.

"Darling… I'm so s-"

"I'm eighteen."

Alice stared confusedly at her son. "W-what?"

"I'm eighteen now, mom."

She smiled gently. "I know. You've grown so much since I last saw you that day." Her smile turned apologetic.

"So… you did this to protect me?

Damian nodded. "It was what I saw that best fit. Especially since Briar has recently escaped from Jump's maximum security prison, you're in a lot of danger at the moment. We need you to help us take your father to his grave, for lack of a better term."

Alice nodded also and stepped close enough to her son that she could hug him. "Cody, you have no idea how awful I've felt since that day. I've missed you so much, and I'm so sorry for everything. I love-"

A quick **CRACK** filled the air and Alice stumbled back in shock holding her burning cheek.

Cody stood across from his mother, his hand stinging slightly, as hot, angry tears made their way down his face. Damian stood in shock as well never once expecting this outcome.

"You left me. You left me with _him._ Even when you _knew_ how sick he was. How _twisted_ he was. You abandoned me."

"C-Cody, I-" Alice tried to talk to her son but he cut her off once again.

"No. I'm eighteen, mother, it's been eight years, and you did this to protect me? My own mother afraid? Honestly, I wish you would have just let him kill me. I'm not going to sit here and be some pawn to bring my father down. I'll do it _my_ way. This isn't some dramatic sitcom where you can waltz right back into my life and try and console me and make me think this was all for my well-being. I'm eighteen, I should be going to college, and I should be starting a career I want. A path I want. Not something that's been thrust upon me by everyone else! This is _my _life, and I'm sick of everyone else acting like it's there's to handle and control. I'll handle this on my own, and to be honest. I don't even know who you are anymore." Cody turned on his heel and began to head towards the garage.

Damian began to yell after him, but Alice put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't… he's right… he can handle this on his own…"

He shook his head. "More than likely by now Briar's found some way to get rid of Cody…God knows what will happen without our help, Alice."

"Damian, he's right and you know it. But, that doesn't mean we can't help from the sidelines." She smiled sadly up at him and stared off towards the direction her son had left in.

"He really has grown hasn't he?"

* * *

"You did **WHAT**!" The girl screamed into the phone.

"I told her we were crashing at the Tower, and invited her to stay with us. We _are_ honorary members y'know?"

"Yes, I know, but in case you haven't noticed, Jasper, we aren't exactly able to give out invitations to everyone to come live here! Robin's gonna have kittens when they get back from arresting the Hive-5!"

"Well then too bad. We're here anyway."

"What!" The line on the other end clicked, and Kelsey huffed as she sat down on the semi-circle couch. "Your brother is an idiot. Have I mentioned that?"

Vladimir rolled his eyes and sat down next to her. "Yes you have. So has about everyone else."

"I'm not an idiot. I just don't exactly use my head a lot." Jasper stated as he walked through the door his arm around the waist of a petite girl with dark brown hair and lighter brown eyes. "Guess whose back?" Jasper smiled brightly as Kelsey and Vladimir stood up and turned to face them.

Vladimir nodded with a small smile. "Charlotte." She smiled and waved. "Hey there Vlad. How goes it?"

He shrugged. "Not too well. Having a bit of trouble it seems. Cody's apparently gone missing."

Kelsey frowned. "I swear, that boy is a handful…" Running a hand through her hair, Kelsey made her way towards Charlotte and smiled. "Long time, no see, eh?"

Charlotte smiled brightly with a quick, "Tell me about it," before punching the brunette in the stomach full force. Said girl doubled over in pain and ungracefully dropped to the floor wheezing out, "What…the…HELL!"

The other girl smiled as she pulled Kelsey to her feet. "That was for last time. Now we're even." She hugged the wheezing teen and laughed.

"Jasper…your woman…is…insane!" Kelsey coughed, but stood up straight and brought her breathing back to normal. "Ugh… I think you may have…ruptured my stomach…meh…"

Vladimir chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "So dramatic."

"Yeah? Well, wouldn't you be if-"

Kelsey's phone started to go off in her pocket confusing and scaring the hell out of both her and the black-haired boy resting his chin on her shoulder. She pulled the phone out of her pocket and stared at the unknown number.

Pressing the call button, she answered with an unsure, "Hello?"

"Kelsey. It's Cody. We have a lot to talk about."

* * *

**Well meh :p SUSPENSE. I guess. Sorry for the shortness. I hope you liked it! Feel free to review. I'll try and update soooon. But for now, I'm going to bed. Oh, and who else was like HELL YEAH! When Cody slapped Alice? I think she kinda deserved it .-.**

**Arrive Alive,**

**Table for Two**


	6. OFFICIAL NOTICE

**NOTICE:**** Because apparently this wasn't official until I posted an **_**official**_** announcement – someone feel free to explain that **_**perfect **_**logic to me – I am now **_**officially**_** posting a notice of the current status of this story:**

**I, Table for Two, hereby discontinue and disband this fic. I have neither more motivation nor any more chances of advancement with 'Villains'. I apologize for any who actually had high hopes for this. But, I will no longer be working on 'Villains'. It is now discontinued – **_**OFFICIALLY. **_**(That OFFICIAL enough for you, kid? You know who you are :p)**

** I don't mean to be distasteful by posting this. I've simply just lost the plot, interest, and motivation. Which I believe all three of those tie together quite nicely. **

** However, I **_**am**_** putting it up for adoption. If you wish to take this fic and make it your own and continue from where I've left off – feel free to do so. Send me a PM or an email; whatever floats your boat, skippy. Either way, I'll happily turn it over and let you turn it to something much more fruitful than I could ever make it be. I'm sorry if any of you are disappointed with this notice in hopes that it may be an actual chapter update. **

** Also- I feel it necessary to add this: I'm not dropping from FF completely. Actually I'm working on another fic soon to reach the site soon, so if you enjoy my writing then keep an eye out for anything I post if you want.**

** With that said, I bid you a good day. Again, I apologize for any disappointment in me or my choices. They were mine and I take responsibility. I think that's a little obvious though.**

** Arrive Alive,**

** Table for Two**

**P.S. If you have any questions- send me a PM or email. **


End file.
